Al abrir los ojos
by fflora
Summary: El plan del Loto Rojo casi llega a concretarse, pero Korra logra sobrevivir con un costo muy grande que es la movilidad de sus piernas. Entre sus pesadillas y miedos, ya no distingue lo que es real y lo que no. Este fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!.
1. Chapter 1

"Este fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!" 

* * *

-¿Estas segura que podrás cuidarte sola una semana? –preguntó Kya completamente nerviosa. La mujer llevó su mano temblorosa hasta la cara de Korra para hacerle una leve caricia.

-Claro que si –contestó el Avatar tras un suspiro. Ella quería verse bien pero aunque lo intentaba no podía lograrlo ya que todos notaban que no se encontraba en un buen estado. Sus ojeras eran claramente notorias, además de sus bostezos y miedos irracionales.

-Te veré en unas semanas –murmuró la maestra agua al no tener una respuesta de la morena. La hija de Aang suspiró, para luego acercarse hasta la puerta para abrirla y cerrarla de una manera rápida.

-¿Qué ocurre Kya?- preguntó su hermano. Tenzin no dejaba de sorprenderse por la actitud de su hermana desde que había llegado a Ciudad República esa mañana. Kya no le había contestado, sino que se movía lentamente y pestañaba nerviosa. Ante esta actitud el maestro aire añadió con poca paciencia- Kya.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?

-¿Estas bien? –cuestionó.

Ella comenzó a asentir rápidamente y luego se quedó quieta.

-Korra está mal, Tenzin –indicó su hermana- lo que sea que haya tenido ese veneno no la afecto tan poco como creíamos.

-Pero, tía –intervino Jinora en la conversación ya que había escuchado todo prácticamente- luego de los tratamientos ha estado mejorando completamente, hasta podría correr.

-Lo sé pero… pero… ustedes no estuvieron una semana con ella. No se da cuenta de las cosas, simplemente está ausente en su mundo. Es malo, completamente malo.

Tenzin rio.

-Por favor, eso es completamente aceptable. Hace un mes de la lucha contra Zaheer es común que le queden secuelas y…

-¿No quieres creerme? –Preguntó Kya ofendida- Entonces no lo hagas –y tras decir eso se giró para caminar lejos de su hermano y sobrina.

Jinora no podía evitar demostrar lo confundida que estaba. Sabía que Korra se encontraba en una situación delicada pero tampoco creía que fuera para tanto y que se esté volviendo loca. Pero, si ella podía ver a los espíritus cualquier cosa podía pasarle al Avatar.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver como esta, hija? –preguntó su padre, aunque en su tono de voz sonó como una orden.

La maestra aire asintió y luego se encaminó hasta el cuarto de Korra. Tocó levemente la puerta con la mano y avanzó, sin esperar que responda. La habitación estaba totalmente caótica, simplemente daba miedo verla en ese estado considerando que Jinora era una de las personas más ordenada en el templo. La hija de Tenzin suspiró y siguió observando todo detalladamente, la ropa tirada por toda la habitación, libros dados vueltas por doquier, pero Korra dormía placenteramente en el suelo.

Jinora se agacho para verla más de cerca. Respiraba de una manera rápida, como si estuviera alertada o intranquila mientras tomaba fuertemente con las manos la alfombra en donde estaba.

De pronto Korra abrió los ojos, mostrando un nerviosismo claro en ese color azulino. Jinora prácticamente se cayó para atrás tras ese sorpresivo gesto.

-Yo…

-Iré a dormir –murmuró Korra y se levantó lentamente hasta la cama en donde se acostó de un tirón.

-Korra… ¿Qué es lo que te hicieron? –se preguntó para sí misma la muchacha, mientras se encaminaba hasta la puerta para salir de la habitación. Una vez en el pasillo largo todo ese aire contenido.

Un trueno sonó y causo que Jinora saltara de su lugar. La muchacha se tocaba el pecho mientras respiraba levemente. Seguramente la tronada había sido cerca del templo del aire para que se escuchara tan fuerte.

-¿Jinora, estas bien? –cuestionó Kai mientras se acercaba a su amiga corriendo.

La muchacha asintió y vio como venían por el pasillo Asami con Mako. Ambos sonrieron al verla, no era una noticia nueva saber que a la hija mayor de Tenzin le aterrorizaba los rayos, relámpagos, prácticamente el fuego mismo.

-Todo está bien –indicó ella con una mínima sonrisa- son las típicas tormentas en Ciudad República.

-Se atrasaron –explicó Asami- ya estamos a fines de octubre y por lo general ocurren en septiembre.

Jinora se encogió de hombros.

-Yo era feliz sin las tormentas.

-¿Cómo es que tienes ese miedo?

-Es una historia horrible y…

La maestra aire iba a comenzar a relatar su historia pero fue silenciada por el ruido de un cristal rotó proveniente de una ventana. Las luces comenzaron a fallar en el templo y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, pero a pesar de la celebración de Ikki o del disgusto de Meelo, el que más llamo la atención fue el de la joven avatar.

-¡Korra! –gritó Mako.

El muchacho comenzó a correr hasta la habitación e intento abrirla pero no pudo, algo la estaba bloqueando. La luz titilaba y un ruido de golpes comenzó a llenar sus odios, además de los gritos de la morena.

-¡Mierda! –murmuró Mako perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Korra, que sucede? –preguntó Asami apoyando su oído contra la puerta, estaba totalmente nerviosa por los gritos de su amiga. Parecía que la estaban torturando, golpeando, y muchas otras ideas completamente horribles.

-¡Zaheer! –gritó la morena totalmente acongojada y se la escuchaba llorando.

-A un lado –gritó Mako corriendo a las personas en su alrededor. Se alejó un poco de la puerta y tiro una gran bola de fuego.

Lo único que quería saber era ¿Qué estaba pasando? pero más precisamente: ¿Qué hacia Zaheer ahí? Y ¿Por qué generaba tanto terror en Korra?


	2. Chapter 2

Se escuchó un trueno, seguido del ruido de unos cristales rotos.

Rápidamente entraron en la habitación la cual estaba completamente destrozada. Korra se encontraba en el centro, estaba con una mano sobre su boca mientras temblaba. Asami se acercó a ella y la abrazó, todos notaban el estado de shock que tenía la joven avatar. Su respiración sonaba en toda la habitación en un eco mientras entraba Jinora estaba junto a Kai, mirando expectantes la situación.

Mako avanzo hasta la ventana, la cual estaba rota, y asomo su cabeza para verificar como estaba todo. Simplemente miró hacia todas las posiciones posibles pero no percibía nada extraño o siniestro, además de la tormenta.

-¡Korra! –la llamó y se acercó a su lado- ¿Dónde está Zaheer?

La morena lo miro y comenzó a llorar, gritando palabras sin sentido mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-¡Sáquenlo! ¡Que se vaya por favor! –Chilló- ¡No lo quiero aquí!

-¿Pero dónde está? –cuestiono Mako tomándola de los brazos para calmarla.

Korra se movía de una manera tosca pero bruta, intentaba soltarse del agarre pero le era imposible. Todos miraban atentos la situación, pero Mako la veía en primera plana observando todas las muecas que ella realizaba. De golpe, de un momento a otro, Korra simplemente abrió más los ojos, asustada y se quedó quieta.

-Mako… -susurró levemente- me lastimas.

El maestro fuego se quedó inmóvil ante las palabras de la muchacha, parecía otra persona.

-Yo… -suspiró y luego tosió, para volver a hablar normalmente- le avisare a Tenzin y luego iremos a buscar a Zaheer, tu quédate aquí.

Al decir esto la beso en la frente y de una manera rápida abandono la habitación seguido por los dos maestros aire. Asami miró unos segundos más hacia la puerta, como esperando que algo más pasara o incluso tenía ese miedo de ver a Zaheer entrar por ahí. Se volteó para mirar a su amiga con una sonrisa, para intentar calmarla pero eso no paso, ya que el avatar no estaba en la habitación.

-¿Korra? –llamó la no-maestra.

Y automáticamente se escuchó un ruido a lo lejos.

* * *

Kai observaba detalladamente a Jinora. Ambos estaban esperando en el pasillo mientras hablaban Mako y Tenzin. Simplemente no habían querido entrar ya que el hijo menor de Aang estaba en una reunión con el consejo de la ciudad.

El moreno comenzó a reír y eso llamó la atención de la castaña, quien frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa, Kai? –Cuestionó

-¿Por qué te asustan los truenos? –Preguntó directamente mientras se rascaba la nuca- han sonado como 10 y tú no parabas de dar saltos o tensarte.

Jinora se puso totalmente colorada, estaba avergonzada.

-Cuando era chica un trueno cayó sobre el templo, en donde están los bisontes. Yo estaba durmiendo ahí porque me escondía del tío Bumi… todo se convirtió en un infierno, simplemente el fuego me rodeaba y no sabía qué hacer.

La maestra aire decidió callar y terminar la historia ahí. No necesitaba contar como se sentía cuando eso claramente se notaba.

-Ya lo supere –habló de golpe antes de que Kai pudiera decir algo.

El moreno rio.

-Entonces te dejaré sola.

Al decir esto comenzó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo y se detuvo en una de las columnas, donde Jinora no podía verlo. Desde ese ángulo, Kai podía observar como su amiga temblaba del miedo que tenía pero simplemente no se movía. No sabía si eso era valiente o estaba tan asustada que no podía caminar.

Kai sonrió al notar como ella soportaba su miedo, comenzó a caminar para acercarse a ella pero rápidamente un rayo cayó.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Chilló Jinora cubriendo sus odios y comenzó a correr rápidamente.

El moreno empezó a seguirla asustado.

-¡Jinora! –gritó

Pero ella seguía corriendo, mientras lloraba e intentaba respirar. Necesitaba un lugar para esconderse. Bajo las escaleras del templo de una manera simplemente increíble.

Al abrir la puerta principal se paró en seco al notar la tormenta que estaba en el exterior. Pero tampoco le importo, corrió bajo la lluvia hasta que llego al edificio al lado del templo, la sala de meditaciones. Cerró la puerta asustada y fue hasta la otra punta, donde se apoyó en la esquina.

Se sentó en el frio piso mientras apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas para esconderse.

-No pasara nada, no pasara nada –intentaba convencerse- todo estará bien.

-¿Jinora? –gritó Kai desde afuera.

La castaña temblaba al escuchar el ruido de la lluvia sobre el techo y casi salto al ruido de otro rayo. No podía evitar llorar.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde el exterior. Jinora levanto la cabeza asustada.

-¡No te vayas! –Le indicó Kai desde afuera- Volveré por ti.

* * *

Korra observaba todo detalladamente hasta que escucho unas pisadas. Rápidamente miro hacia la dirección en donde era, el norte y comenzó a correr hacia ese pasillo. No sabía de donde había sacado tanta fuerza y energía pero tenía que atrapar a Zaheer.

Rápidamente intentaba seguirle el paso, escucho su risa y automáticamente le tiro una bola de fuego pero siguió escuchando como corría.

Gruño lentamente, mientras apretaba los puños, y volvió a correr atrás de el.

-¡Korra! –gritó Mako cuando la vio pasar tan apurada, no entendía que estaba pasando.

Ella simplemente lo ignoro. Siguió avanzando y se paró en seco cuando notó que Zaheer le sonría desde la puerta de su habitación, ella entro y observo como el criminal saltaba desde la ventana.

Korra no se quedó atrás.

Su chillido fue automático al caer contra el frio piso. Estaba empapada pero eso no le importaba, ni siquiera se preocupaba porque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que parara, que se quedara quieta. Ella necesitaba esto.

Miraba para todos lados intentando encontrar al maestro aire. De golpe fue empujada con tal brutalidad que cayo varios metros hacia atrás. Intento levantarse lo más rápido que pudo y quedo quieta, observando esperando el momento para atacar aunque no bajaba la guardia.

Un trueno cayó abruptamente y fue acompañado por un grito.

Korra miró rápidamente hacia todos lados y luego se quedó perpleja al ver a Zaheer apoyado contra una columna del templo a lo alto. Tenía esa mueca en los labios que era peculiarmente molesta.

La joven avatar gruño mientras apretaba los puños.

Al ver como Zaheer saltaba hacia donde ella se encontraba, Korra levanto su pierna y de un movimiento rápido comenzó a lanzar rocas igual que con sus brazos.

Una ráfaga de viento la elevo y ella estaba tensa. Ese sentimiento volvía en ella. El terror a la muerte, a fallarle a miles de personas. Se sacudía pero parecía inútil.

-¡AHHHHHH! –chilló con todas sus fuerzas y llevo ambas manos a su cabeza para contener ese dolor punzante.

De golpe se colocó derecha y sus ojos estaban completamente iluminados. Había entrado en estado avatar.

-Zaheer –grito al no verlo por ningún lado.

Cayó en seco en el suelo, causando un estruendo. Escuchaba gritos a su alrededor, de algunos espectadores.

-¡Korra, cálmate!

-¿Dónde está?

-¡No lo veo!

-¡Korra!

El avatar vio algo pasar por su costado y no lo dudo. Quería destruirlo, quería matarlo y por eso le disparaba con todas sus fuerzas y de todas las maneras que podía.

-No hay nadie –gritó Tenzin.

Al notar que no había nadie más que ellos, Korra entro en desesperación. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se perdían con la lluvia. La impotencia que sentía era inigualable, era peor que cuando no tenía a Rava con ella o incluso ese momento que estuvo a merced de Amon. El loto rojo estaba sacando lo peor de ella, matándola lentamente.

-¡No puede ser! –chilló Korra extendiendo los brazos, lanzando fuego sin control por ellos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! –se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Kai que rápidamente corrió hacia la sala de meditaciones la cual se quemaba rápidamente. -¡Jinora está adentro! –dijo con todas sus fuerzas, angustiado y en su mirada no había nada más que terror puro.

-¡No puede ser! –sollozo Pema mientras se tiraba en el suelo, abatida repitiendo otra vez la misma dolorosa historia con su hija mayor.

Tenzin se acercó hasta la puerta e intentaba abrirla pero no podía, se alejó un poco para lanzar una gran cantidad de aire pero nada sucedía.

-¡Ayuda! –Gritaba desgarradoramente Jinora, su voz parecía cansada además de que no paraba de toser- ¡Por favor!

La muchacha no dejaba de gritar y de mirar atónita en la situación en la que nuevamente se encontraba. Lloraba, lloraba como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Intento mover un poco más la pierna pero era imposible, la madera que le había caído encima era muy pesada para que ella sola lo levantara.

Jinora intentaba tranquilizarse pero no podía. Entre la lluvia, escuchaba los gritos desde el exterior de la sala y eso solo le daba más culpa. Ella no tenía miedo de morir, sino del fuego. Jinora no estaba aterrada por la muerte, sino por morir quemada. La castaña sabía que al irse, lastimaría a muchas personas. Y ella no quería hacerlo.

El techo chillaba, se escuchaba como la madera se partía lentamente.

Y luego todo se cayó encima de ella.

Jinora grito, por el asombro pero eso no se comparó al ver quien estaba ahí. Kai había entrado, por la apertura. La castaña le sonrió débilmente ya que estaba abatida entre el humo y el dolor de su pierna.

Kai de una manera rápida intento levantar la madera, era muy pesada pero estaba intentando levantarla aunque rápidamente se le resbalo por un chillido de Jinora. El techo seguía cayéndose pero ahora era peor, las columnas aparentaban caerse pronto.

-¡Vete! –chilló la muchacha.

-Prometí que volvería por ti –indico Kai mirándola fijamente- no te voy a dejar sola, no cuando viniste por mi culpa.

Jinora iba a replicar pero simplemente se calló, mientras ayudaba al moreno con las maderas. No sabía cómo, porque entre el miedo y el nerviosismo sus manos estaban temblando pero habían logrado sacar la pierna de la muchacha.

El maestro aire miro a su amiga y luego se agacho a su lado para tomarla con ambos brazos. La levanto rápidamente y antes de que pudiera preguntarse que tenía que hacer Mako entró por la abertura en el techo.

-Vamos –indicó el pelinegro mientras iba corriendo el fuego hasta acercase hasta la puerta. Una vez enfrente de ella, corrió a Kai de su lado para quemar completamente la puerta.

Kai le sonrío agradecido y salio corriendo del lugar, cargando a Jinora y seguido por el maestro fuego.

-¡Hija! –indicó Tenzin quien venía seguido por Pema.

Kai lentamente bajó a Jinora para que su familia pudiera estar con ella. Podía notar el desgarrador llanto de la madre de su amiga, pero ninguno entre los sollozos y lágrimas eran como los de la castaña.

El maestro aire apretó sus puños, completamente enojado y avanzo hasta Korra para empujarla. Todos estaban sorprendidos por esta reacción, más que nada el avatar que se había quedado inmóvil frente a todo lo que había sucedido.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! –Le gritó reprochante el moreno- ¡Jinora casi se muere y no hiciste nada!

-Calmate –intervino Mako

-Kai todos estamos estresados por lo que acaba de pasar –intervino Tenzin- pero…

-¿Acaso están ciegos? –Preguntó extendiendo los brazos completamente molesto- ¡Zaheer no está aquí! ¡Todo es mentira!

-Claro que no –contesto Korra aparentando seguridad aunque eso era lo que más le faltaba. -¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¡Tú estás loca! –grito el muchacho indignado porque nadie se había tomado lo que estaba pasando como el- ¿Cómo puede ser que solo lo vea ella? ¡Piensen un poco! ¡Es lógica! Zaheer no está aquí.

Todos estaban completamente callados, lo único que se escuchaba era un mínimo sollozo de Jinora, quien temblaba por el frio y el miedo que la inundaba.

-Korra –la llamó Mako.

Ella lo miro de esa manera superior, intentando marcarle seguridad y decisión pero rápidamente abrió los ojos mientras señalaba.

-¡Ahí esta! –indico Korra con todas sus fuerzas y se lanzó a la persecución nuevamente hacia dentro del templo. Todos estaban intrigados, algunos miraban el trayecto que había recorrido el avatar mientras que otros observaban a Kai.

-Hay que ayudarla –murmuró Mako rompiendo el silencio.

Kai negó.

-Detenerla –explico- tienen que detenerla.

Al decir esto se acercó a Jinora y, al agacharse para estar a su lado, la abrazo fuertemente.

Tenzin suspiro.

**_-Hay que evitar que le haga daño a alguien más_**

**_-O a ella misma –intervino_ Mako.**

* * *

****¿Que piensan? Mañana subo el final.

Gracias a todos los que leen.

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
